You make me sick because I adore you so
by Leila Nox Fleuret
Summary: Qu'est-il arrivé à la reine de Mirkwood ? Pourquoi un elfe aussi loyal que Legolas ne retourne pas auprès de son peuple après la chute de Sauron ? L'histoire d'un amour inconditionnel, malsain, destructeur entre un père et son fils peut répondre à ces questions, et à bien d'autres.


**You make me sick because I adore you so**

Cette fiction joue sur les zones d'ombre du livre pour développer ma version de la relation entre Thranduil et son fils.

**Résumé **: Qu'est-il arrivé à la reine de Mirkwood ? Pourquoi un elfe aussi loyal que Legolas ne retourne pas auprès de son peuple après la chute de Sauron ? L'histoire d'un amour inconditionnel, malsain, destructeur entre un père et son fils peut répondre à ces questions, et à bien d'autres.

**Disclaimer **: Ces personnages et ce magnifique univers appartiennent au grandiose Tolkien.

**Avertissement : ** Pour l'instant, je ne pense pas franchir explicitement la frontière de l'inceste (quoique rien n'est moins sûr). Cependant, c'est un thème qui sera sous-entendu à un moment donné, alors si cela en rebute certains, il n'est pas trop tard pour quitter la page. Je vous l'accorde, il faut être tordue pour avoir des idées comme ça, mais allez jeter la pierre à GRR Martins qui a lancé la mode.

**Petit avant-propos :**

1\. L'histoire du hobbit sera assez ignorée (la seule chose que je garde, c'est le Thranduil badass du film, _ave_ Lee Pace XD)  
2\. Il me semble que Thranduil a 2000 ans passé lors de la Dernière Alliance. J'ai donc choisi ici de situer la naissance de Legolas _avant_, durant le Second âge.  
3\. Il faut considérer que les dialogues entre elfes sont en elfiques. J'ai tout écrit en français parce que je ne parle pas le sindarin (et vous non plus xD)

Navrée pour l'intro à rallonge, rentrons dans le vif du sujet !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'âme qui aime ne connaît aucun repos**

La reine Dayara avait enduré de terribles épreuves lors de sa grossesse, mais elle ne s'était jamais plainte et gardait la tête haute même dans la souffrance. Quand son mari s'inquiétait de sa condition, elle répliquait avec le sourire que c'était le prix à payer pour mettre au monde un enfant qui se considérait déjà guerrier ! Malgré les difficultés, la beauté de la reine restait sans égale. Seul son ventre s'était arrondi, mais sa silhouette demeurait élancée. Sa longue chevelure dorée encadrant son visage de nacre, ses joues rosées, ses lèvres rougies comme des pétales et ses grands yeux bleus lui donnaient des airs de très jeune elfe, lors même qu'elle était plus âgée que le roi Thranduil. Ce n'est qu'au dernier mois que la magnifique Dayara perdit de son éclat, car son fils ne se contentait pas de consommer son énergie. Ses acrobaties gênaient les organes de la reine et lui envoyèrent des douleurs telles qu'il lui arriva de perdre connaissance à plusieurs reprises. Au prix de nombreux efforts qui manquèrent de lui coûter la vie, Dayara mit son fils au monde et se laissa tomber dans l'inconscience une fois qu'elle fut certaine qu'il était en bonne santé.Elle fut soignée par des rites elfiques et le médecin assura au roi qu'elle se réveillerait dans quelques jours.

Hélas, la croissance des elfes est incroyablement rapide durant leurs premiers temps sur terre ! Et quand Dayara rouvrit les yeux dans sa chambre somptueuse, le dos redressé sur ses oreillers immaculés, elle trouva un bambin à la courte chevelure dorée, haut comme trois pommes, tituber d'une jambe sur l'autre pour rejoindre le roi agenouillé devant lui. « Ada ! » s'exclama joyeusement le tout petit quand les bras de son père se refermèrent sur lui. La reine pleura en silence, et le roi remarqua qu'elle s'était animée. Thranduil vint près d'elle avec leur fils. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et déposa Legolas juste à côté d'elle. La main de Thranduil caressa doucement la joue de Dayara et le bébé observa celle-ci curieusement. Son père lui avait dit qu'elle était sa mère et qu'un jour, elle se réveillerait. Il racontait de belles choses sur elle, mais Legolas ne comprenait pas encore le sens de ces mots. Il ignorait ce que devait représenter une mère pour lui. Il l'avait toujours vue inerte… Dayara le prit dans ses bras et le bambin se laissa faire timidement.

La beauté de la reine avait rejailli dans tout le palais quand elle s'était rétablie, mais son cœur ne guérissait pas de la blessure. Elle avait raté les premiers instants cruciaux de la vie de son fils, ses premiers mots, ses premiers pas, ses premiers sentiments, tout… Elle avait pourtant réussi à gagner rapidement l'amour de Legolas, mais comme il semblait fade en comparaison à celui qu'il éprouvait pour son père ! Les pas chancelants du petit le ramenaient toujours près de Thranduil, malgré les obstacles. Le palais était pourtant un endroit dangereux et aérien, avec ses nombreuses plateformes dallées, suspendues à de hautes colonnes boisées. Les rambardes protégeaient des chutes mortelles, mais il restait les marches. Un jour, le bambin tomba d'ailleurs des escaliers qui menaient à la salle du trône, où Thranduil se trouvait. À ce moment, le roi inquiet se précipita à lui. Le petit n'avait rien, mais il avait obtenu gain de cause car Thranduil consentit à le garder sur ses genoux. Le roi discutait avec Silvarion, capitaine de Mirkwood, d'un renforcement de la sécurité du royaume, car des créatures infestaient l'est de la forêt. Il parla également d'une expédition minière qu'il fallait mener en coopération avec les nains. Les matériaux leur permettraient la forge de nouvelles armes d'exception, et Thranduil espérait trouver de belles gemmes blanches, des joyaux, ou toute autre matière qui servirait à la confection d'un cadeau digne de son épouse. Silvarion demeura impassible tandis qu'il voyait le minuscule Legolas jouer avec les longs fils d'or de la chevelure de son père. Très professionnel, il ne sembla pas non plus le voir se redresser sur la cuisse de Thranduil pour essayer d'attraper sa haute couronne de bois dressés en épis, et parsemés de fleurs de cerisier. Le seigneur rassit son fils d'un geste doux, mais ferme, et son tout petit se laissa aller docilement contre son torse en fermant sereinement les yeux. Legolas demeura ainsi même après le départ du capitaine.

Le soir avait couvert le ciel de son voile sombre. La reine avait cherché son enfant d'un bout à l'autre de leurs appartements après avoir découvert qu'il s'était échappé de sa sieste. Elle trouva le chérubin sur les genoux de son père qui lui caressait doucement le dos. Legolas n'était jamais aussi calme, quand il était avec elle.

Thranduil releva les yeux et sourit à sa femme. Celle-ci lui força un sourire en retour et s'approcha. Le roi se leva, lui tendit le bambin et la reine l'emmena avec elle. L'enfant était réveillé. Il tourna la tête vers Thranduil en tendant sa minuscule menotte vers lui. Dayara l'emmena prendre un bain. Elle espérait pouvoir partager un moment privilégié avec son fils, mais tout comme quand celui-ci était dans son ventre, il décida que le moment était à la guerre…

L'eau et la mousse volaient vers des ennemis invisibles. Le blondin se roulait dans l'eau et créait des vagues. Il essaya d'imiter le capitaine avec un sindarin très approximatif, bien que l'on comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire :

« Bataillon, en _possi-sion_ ! »

Il bondit. Sa petite main frappa la pommette de la reine, qui essayait de remettre les cheveux de son fils en ordre.

« Il suffit, Legolas ! »

Le petit bondit à nouveau en s'exclamant : « Dragon ! Le dragon ! »

« Dayara, que signifie ce raffut ? » Le blondinet se figea aussitôt en reconnaissant la voix de son père. Assis dans l'eau, Legolas tourna la tête. La paroi de la baignoire était haute pour lui et masquait un peu sa visibilité. Il vit toutefois que Thranduil se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte. Dayara appuya les deux mains sur le rebord du bain. Son visage se ferma et sa mâchoire se crispa légèrement. Thranduil ne le vit pas; elle lui tournait le dos. « Nous avons des sujets pour s'occuper de cela » ajouta t-il.

« Ada ! » s'exclama joyeusement le garçon en levant les bras si promptement qu'il envoya de l'eau dans les yeux de sa mère.

Dayara se figea, un œil clos. Et un grand voile de tristesse s'abattit sur son visage tandis que Legolas s'agitait et appelait son père en éclaboussant tout autour de lui. La reine rouvrit sa paupière et se redressa. Puis, elle se tourna vers son mari, le visage neutre.

Les bras croisés, l'épaule contre l'encadrement de la porte, Thranduil ne comptait pas bouger. Il ne cédait pas aux caprices de sa femme, ce n'était pas pour céder aux caprices de Legolas ! Quel genre de roi, chez les elfes, donnait le bain à son fils ?

Le chérubin cessa de s'agiter et se laissa glisser dans l'eau. Le silence revint un instant durant lequel Dayara toisa sombrement son époux. Celui-ci s'inquiéta de ne pas voir la petite tête de Legolas ressurgir. Et s'il s'était cogné et se noyait, inconscient ? Les secondes de silence en trop lui empoignèrent le cœur et Thranduil se précipita vers le bain en poussant Dayara au passage, qui aurait dû réagir avant lui. La reine se laissa faire telle une poupée désarticulée, comme si elle était étrangère à la situation, indifférente.

Lorsque le sinda saisit le bras de son enfant et le tira de l'eau, le petit couvrit la salle de bains d'un éclat de rire qui apaisa la crainte du suzerain. Puis, sa bouille levée vers son père, Legolas fit un grand sourire qui disait : _Je vous ai eu !_ Thranduil soupira de soulagement. Son regard bleu glacial s'adoucit devant la mine adorable de son fils, et l'enthousiasme de celui-ci à avoir réussi à le faire venir. Vaincu, il s'agenouilla et consentit à terminer sa toilette. Dayara leur jeta un regard vide et s'éloigna.

« Dayara » L'intéressée s'arrêta. « Ressaisissez-vous » ordonna ensuite le roi, et sans répondre, la belle s'éclipsa.

Legolas ne remarqua pas son départ. Ses yeux bleus levés vers son père, il l'admirait avec un calme surnaturel tandis que celui-ci lavait ses cheveux d'or. Quand le bambin fut propre, Thranduil le sortit de l'eau et l'enveloppa dans une serviette. Il l'habilla et le coucha, mais le petit resta accroché à sa main car il voulait que son père chante pour lui. En digne fils des deux elfes les plus bornés de la Terre du Milieu, Legolas ne lui laissa pas le choix et il s'endormit aux douces rhapsodies du roi.

En quelques jours, l'enfant commençait déjà à mieux s'exprimer, et Dayara changea. L'engouement du fils pour son père lui serrait le cœur, car c'était Thranduil qui devait lui apprendre à lire, Thranduil qui devait lui apprendre à écrire, Thranduil qui devait lui apprendre la nature, les arbres, l'histoire des valars, l'histoire des Nandor, l'histoire des sindar... Thranduil, ou personne ! Sa propre mère ne trouvait pas grâce à ses yeux pour quelconque enseignement et pourtant, le roi n'était pas tendre avec son fils. Il était au contraire sévère et intransigeant. Rien de ce que faisait Legolas n'était assez bien. « Est-ce du sindarin ou du parler noir ? » critiquait-il quand l'elfe recopiait mal. « Si tu m'obliges encore à me répéter, tu sors d'ici » menaçait-il. « Tu veux apprendre à te battre alors que tu ne sais même pas faire la différence entre le chêne et le cèdre ? Les arbres pleurent quand tu t'en approches » se moquait-il. Plutôt que de le craindre, Legolas se donnait toujours plus de mal pour lui plaire. Mais il serait naïf de croire que le roi était victime de l'amour de son fils, car c'est lui qui avait crée cette obsession, ce jeu de la récompense et la punition, l'incitation et la menace. Plusieurs fois, Thranduil arrachait l'enfant des bras de sa mère en réprimandant celle-ci de se montrer trop tendre et de trop le gâter. Très présent à certains moments, effroyablement absent à d'autres, Thranduil était le rêve vers lequel il fallait tendre. Legolas ne prenait jamais l'affection de son père pour acquise, il devait toujours se dépasser pour espérer en recevoir.

Les rayons de la beauté de Dayara s'éteignaient de nouveau, progressivement, un à un. Son époux ne lui disait rien, il pensait à une mauvaise humeur passagère. Sa femme ne lui parlait pas de ses problèmes. Il n'était que trop familier à son caractère lunatique et difficile d'enfant gâtée. Toutefois, son état ne s'améliorait pas. Vint le jour où le roi ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux…

La reine peignait machinalement sa longue chevelure dorée, assise devant le miroir, quand Thranduil se posta à côté d'elle et observa le reflet de son faciès blême.

« Vous n'avez pas le visage de celle que j'ai connue » Dayara cessa ses gestes et releva la tête vers lui. Thranduil quitta son reflet des yeux et la toisa de haut, sévère. « Vous êtes terne, votre regard est las, vous n'êtes plus la reine éclatante de beauté et de grâce... Vous êtes une fleur qui se fane. »

« Une fleur à l'image de votre amour pour moi » répondit-elle d'un ton égal.

Thranduil recula d'un pas, heurté par l'incompréhension. Il jaugea le regard acerbe de Dayara avant de rétorquer froidement :

« Pardon ? »

La reine se leva brusquement sans lâcher son mari des yeux.

« Legolas prend tant de place dans votre cœur que je ne trouve plus la mienne. Et lui ne demande qu'après vous ! Sait-il seulement que je suis sa mère ? »

« Quel est ce nouveau caprice ? Legolas vous aime. »

Dayara s'avança vers le seigneur. Son regard avait désormais plus de vie qu'auparavant, car il lançait des éclairs.

« Alors pourquoi court-il toujours dans vos bras, même quand vous le rejetez ? Pourquoi préfère t-il guetter votre retour quand vous partez au combat, plutôt que de m'accorder un peu d'attention ? »

« Vous dites que vous vous laissez dépérir parce que votre fils n'assouvit pas votre soif d'égocentrisme ? Vous êtes sa mère, Dayara. C'est votre rôle de tout lui donner, et le sien, de tout prendre ! »

« Tout ce qu'il me prend, il vous le donne ! Que me reste t-il ?! Vous ? _Vous_ », répéta t-elle en crachant ce dernier mot avec mépris. Pourtant, elle avait aimé ce roi, oui, elle l'avait aimé… et elle l'aimait encore douloureusement, malgré tout.

« Cessez vos jérémiades, c'est un ordre. »

La belle Dayara se radoucit soudainement et eut un léger mouvement de recul pour s'incliner bien bas avec un sourire ironique.

« Il en sera fait selon vos désir, mon roi » dit-elle d'un ton aussi calme que sarcastique, en s'inclinant à nouveau profondément. « Vous dirigez ma vie, mais sachez que je dirigerai ma mort. »

Thranduil eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur. La douleur traversa ses traits. Il était blessé et enragé par l'égoïsme de Dayara. Son comportement ne le surprenait pas. Il connaissait la fierté de son épouse. Il l'avait aimé pour cela, même s'il en avait toujours souffert et qu'il en souffrirait plus que jamais.

La main du roi saisit fermement sa mâchoire et fit redresser son visage vers lui. Il la dominait de sa hauteur, mais toute la puissance de son aura ne suffit pas à écraser l'assurance de la reine. Le regard de feu de Dayara affrontait sauvagement le bleu glacial de son mari. Penché vers elle, il toisa sa belle figure d'un air profondément dégouté.

« Quelle folie m'eut saisi pour que je m'éprenne d'une elfe aussi arrogante et égoïste... » murmura t-il alors d'une voix profonde, suintant de mépris.

Si Dayara portait en elle une once de colère en moins, elle aurait frissonné de sentir le souffle de son mari contre ses lèvres. Toutefois, à cet instant, elle était si enragée qu'elle aurait pu mordre ! C'était une chance pour lui qu'elle fût bien éduquée ! Thranduil la relâcha en repoussant son visage. Puis, il s'éloigna pour se poster près des grandes fenêtres voutées, afin que la vision de la forêt calme cette rage sourde qui grondait en lui, et qui pourrait le rendre capable de battre sa femme, lui l'impassible, lui l'impressionnant et impénétrable Thranduil. Jamais il ne perdait ses moyens. Mais cette nuit, il apprenait que l'amour de sa vie se laissait mourir… Après un long instant de silence, il se tourna de nouveau vers son épouse. Son visage était neutre, et ses yeux bleus perçants étaient redevenus insondables, sereins, impitoyables.

« Vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort » concéda t-il alors d'un ton effroyablement calme « Depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur lui, je me demande si je vous ai un jour aimé. Il est la prunelle de mes yeux, l'étoile de mes nuits, le soleil de mes journées, l'air que je respire. Tout ce qui me rattache à vous, Dayara, sont les liens du mariage, et ma reconnaissance envers vous de me l'avoir donné. »

Les paroles du roi sinda étaient cruelles, teintées à la fois de faux et de vrai. En réalité, il aimait profondément son épouse, mais il aimait son fils bien plus encore. Et sa colère envers Dayara était sans nom !

Le roi lui faisait payer les tourments qu'elle lui infligeait par des mots dénués de compassion, et chargés d'une injustice rare. De quel droit le menaçait-elle de l'abandonner, de se laisser mourir ? De quel droit l'affirmait-elle ! Dayara lui devait son éternité. Elle était sienne, peu importe qu'elle fût souvent mauvaise et capricieuse ! Thranduil lui en voulait aussi d'avoir essayé d'éloigner Legolas de lui. Il était déjà jaloux de son épouse pour la place qu'elle occupait dans le cœur de leur fils, même si cette place était bien petite en comparaison à celle que lui-même occupait... Parfois, il se figurait seul parent de Legolas et cette pensée le comblait, mais il ne pouvait jamais faire abstraction de sa passion pour Dayara bien longtemps. Il ne pouvait se passer ni de son corps, ni de son mauvais caractère, ni d'elle toute entière.

Le roi Thranduil ne partageait pas. Pendant des siècles, il avait aimé Dayara et n'avait laissé aucun elfe s'en approcher. D'aucun n'osait encore la regarder dans les yeux par crainte de son courroux. Avant de le rencontrer, Dayara était dame d'Eregion. Cette elfe amoureuse de la forêt, trop curieuse, aventureuse et imprudente, avait quitté sa contrée pour trouver l'unique Vertbois-le-Grand, à une époque où Annatar n'était pas encore bien connu chez les elfes. Elle avait présenté ses respects au roi Thranduil, et ce dernier ne l'avait jamais laissée repartir. Dayara était une biche sauvage qui ne supportait pas la cage d'or dans laquelle le roi l'avait enfermée. Ses amis avaient retrouvé sa trace mais on leur refusa l'entrée au royaume. Ils avaient menacé de revenir plus nombreux s'il le fallait, pour leur dame, mais quand ils tinrent paroles, ils la trouvèrent reine, et Dayara apaisa leurs inquiétudes. Son amour pour Thranduil avait surpassé son besoin de liberté, alors elle avait cessé la lutte et était devenu pleinement sienne.

Cette douce époque où elle était unique en son cœur était révolue. Dayara s'approcha du lit et tira sèchement un pan de drap.

« Je vais dormir, si vous le permettez. »

Elle tourna la tête vers son mari tandis que celui-ci vint vers elle d'un pas rapide. Il saisit son poignet et le tira brusquement pour la redresser.

« Je ne vous le permets pas. »

Alors qu'il tenait toujours son poignet, son autre main se posa à la base de son cou. Thranduil se pencha vers elle. La belle tourna aussitôt la tête en fermant les yeux pour marquer son refus. Les doigts du roi se pressèrent contre elle, écrasant presque douloureusement ses clavicules tandis qu'il murmura contre la peau de sa joue :

« Ne vous refusez pas à moi Dayara, je vous l'interdis. »

La reine rouvrit les paupières et recula légèrement le visage pour le regarder calmement dans les yeux, la tête levée vers lui comme il était bien plus grand.

« Mon roi, je crains n'avoir plus assez de forces pour vous combler » dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

« Cela m'est égal » dit-il contre ses lèvres tandis que son regard glacial s'était ancré dans celui de son épouse. « Vous m'appartenez et je disposerai de vous comme bon me semble. Vous avez tort de croire que vous dirigerez votre mort… » Sa main glissa de son cou à ses long cheveux. Il les caressa d'un geste tendre qui jurait avec la gravité et la haine contenue dans ses mots. « Chaque nuit, chaque jour, je prendrai de vous tout ce qui me revient. Je vous viderai moi-même de votre sève, je vous briserai, et quand il ne restera de vous qu'une misérable souche desséchée, je porterai notre fils et je l'assiérai dessus. »

Ses paroles étaient des lames la transperçant de toute part. Il n'était pas lui-même, il n'était pas son Thranduil. Dayara espérait au fond d'elle que c'était son amour pour elle, et sa détresse de la perdre, qui le rendait aussi odieux et détestable. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues albâtre.

« Je vous hais » chuchota t-elle, et Thranduil la fit taire d'un baiser aussi exigeant que passionné.

Cette nuit, Dayara s'abandonna à lui avec dévotion, fébrilité et désespoir. Elle pensait pouvoir accepter son sort. N'y avait-il pas de mort plus belle et plus sensée que celle donnée par l'élu de son cœur ? Son tendre et cruel amour... Dayara aimait trop son fils pour oser espérer qu'il ne soit jamais né, elle aurait seulement voulu se sentir mère, et se sentir unique pour Thranduil. Il avait raison, c'était égoïste et égocentrique. Mais il n'aurait pas dû en attendre moins d'elle. Il connaissait parfaitement celle qu'il avait épousée ! L'elfe fière à en être hargneuse, l'elfe têtue qui demandait toujours plus d'attention.

Le roi n'avait pas parlé à la légère car il l'épuisa par ses attentions. Dayara aurait aimé être assez vaillante pour se laisser tomber d'épuisement, mais elle ne réussit pas à se détourner du plaisir que lui donnait son mari. Thranduil ne se détacha d'elle qu'aux premiers rayons du soleil. L'amour n'avait laissé aucune trace sur le corps nu du mâle, toujours aussi pâle et parfait, comme s'il n'eut fait aucun effort, tandis que Dayara avait blêmit davantage. Elle avait même le souffle court, elle dont le peuple était réputé pour son endurance à toute épreuve, inépuisable.

La brise matinale s'engouffrait dans la chambre en même temps qu'une odeur de feuilles humides et de pin, venant se mélanger à l'odeur de bois et de vanille déjà présente. Thranduil enfila un déshabillé de satin tandis que la reine remonta les draps jusqu'à son cou, frissonnante de froid. Elle jeta un regard désespéré au dos de Thranduil. Elle n'avait entendu que ses soupirs dans la nuit. Ses derniers mots demeuraient les menaces et les promesses malveillantes.

« Dites-moi au moins que vous m'aimez » implora t-elle.

Le roi, qui avait pris la direction de la salle de bains, s'immobilisa. Son cœur s'était comme suspendu dans sa poitrine.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et le petit prince Legolas rentra au pas de course comme en pays conquis.

« Bonjour mère, bonjour père ! » s'exclama t-il, joyeux de les retrouver.

Il avait fallu de nombreuses explications et réprimandes pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le droit de venir ici la nuit, mais uniquement quand le jour était levé. Et le petit prince avait attendu le soleil si impatiemment !

Legolas bondit sur le lit, déposa un tendre baiser sur la main de sa mère, et alla se jeter dans les bras de son père avec un sourire aussi éclatant que celui du roi. Dayara regarda ces deux êtres les plus magnifiques au monde se retrouver et s'observer avec un amour infini qu'elle n'espérait plus, contente et amère, émerveillée et envieuse. C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir ainsi, de la main d'un roi impitoyable dans le chagrin, jalouse à la fois de son mari et de son propre enfant. Elle devait fuir loin d'ici, retourner dans l'Eregion, et s'éteindre en chantant une vie heureuse pour ceux qu'elle aimait bien trop, et qui ne l'aimaient pas assez. Plus la journée passait, plus elle s'en convainquit. Pourtant, son fils lui montrait un peu plus d'attention qu'à l'accoutumée. Il accepta même que ce soit elle qui chante pour lui avant qu'il ne dorme, comme s'il sentait inconsciemment ce qu'il se préparait.

Quand Dayara se rendit à la chambre parentale ensuite, elle se donna à son époux comme jamais. Cette elfe était un mystère pour lui. Pourquoi mettre autant de passion, pourquoi avait-elle l'air de l'aimer à s'en damner, alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas renoncé à ses désirs funestes ? Au matin, étrangement, Legolas ne vint pas les voir. Comme à son habitude, Thranduil alla dans la salle de bains. Il remplit la baignoire et son esprit s'évada au gré du bruit de l'écoulement de l'eau. La complicité de sa reine lui manquait atrocement. La crainte de la perdre grandissait en lui. Dayara devait juste vouloir lui faire peur et allait se reprendrait en main. Elle vaincrait son chagrin. Son épouse ne pouvait être sincère en parlant de l'abandonner, lui-même ne l'avait pas été avec ses menaces … il lui avait dit tant de choses atroces sous le coup de la colère ! Il était temps de lui parler. Thranduil revint sur ses pas. Il voulut proposer à Dayara de prendre un bain avec lui, comme ils le faisaient autrefois, mais quand il revint dans la chambre, son épouse était déjà partie. Il accepta cette défaite et se dit qu'il la verrait plus tard.

En sortant de sa chambre, vêtu de ses habits brodés de verts et d'argent au tissu riche, couvert de son long manteau royal des mêmes couleurs, Thranduil fut intercepté par le tuteur de son fils, Fersel – ou tout du moins, l'elfe qui essayait de le tenir en place autant que faire se peut. Il demanda au roi ce qu'il advenait de Legolas et Thranduil eut l'air sévère.

« C'est à vous de me dire ce que fait Legolas ! »

Fersel resta un instant bouche bée. Puis, contrit, il expliqua au roi qu'il était allé cherché l'enfant dans sa chambre, car celui-ci aurait dû venir prendre son petit-déjeuner, mais que le petit n'y était pas. Thranduil trouva cela bien étrange. Il était normal pour Legolas de ne pas se rendre directement à la salle des repas, mais c'était parce qu'il préférait retrouver son père avant ! Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de Thranduil, et l'inquiétude saisit sa poitrine. Il se précipita vérifier la chambre de son fils, la salle de bains, sa propre suite, puis la salle des repas, la salle du trône, et il somma ses soldats de fouiller le palais tandis qu'il fit de même. Il réalisait au fil de sa quête qu'il ne croisait pas Dayara non plus … Voyant le regard étonnement effrayé du suzerain, un des officiers tenta de l'apaiser.

« Mon roi, votre épouse est probablement partie avec lui en balade. Dayara connaît cette forêt par cœur, ils reviendront vite. »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un l'a vue partir avec lui ? »

« Je suis désolé votre grâce, moi je n'ai rien vu… »

Thranduil monta toutes les marches du palais et se précipita vers les sentinelles pour leur demander s'ils avaient vu la reine et le prince sortir.

« Eh bien votre honneur… il y a effectivement eu quelques allées et venus ce matin, mais nous prêtons davantage attention à ceux qui rentrent … »

« Votre travail n'est-il pas de _voir _? »

« Si, mon roi, de voir le danger et de surveiller le royaume... et nous avons toujours pensé que votre volonté était que nous nous tenions à l'écart des affaires royales… » murmura le soldat d'un ton sincèrement navré, la tête respectueusement inclinée.

C'était la référence la plus subtile possible à la possessivité et la jalousie du roi.

« Roi Thranduil ! » appela le capitaine, depuis le bas des marches.

« Où est mon fils ?! » lui répliqua son seigneur, avec une colère et une peur rare dans sa voix grave, lui qui était toujours si serein, si maître de lui-même…

Le capitaine ne répondit pas et gravit rapidement les escaliers.

« La reine connaît cette forêt aussi bien que nous, votre grâce. Et je suis persuadé que le prince est en sécurité avec sa mère » dit l'une des sentinelles.

« Alors pourquoi mon cœur me dit le contraire ? » souffla faiblement Thranduil en portant la main à sa poitrine.

Le visage des soldats s'assombrit. L'instinct du roi le trompait rarement. Il serait toutefois déraisonnable de sa part de lancer des recherches alors qu'il avait aperçu Dayara il y avait moins d'une heure de cela ! Mais Legolas ? Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille, et même son tuteur était inquiet ! Et si son épouse s'était enfui avec lui ce matin même ? Ce n'était pas normal qu'elle parte avec lui sans prévenir ! Silvarion devança ses pensées.

« Mon roi, si vous doutez, vous n'avez pas à attendre la tombée de la nuit pour envoyer une patrouille à leur recherche… »

Thranduil releva les yeux vers son fidèle capitaine. Ses soldats prenaient très aux sérieux ses craintes. Il perdrait crédit s'il se trompait et que son fils jouait avec sa mère quelque part dans la forêt, mais il sentait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas aussi simple. Il comprenait désormais l'attitude de Dayara, sa tendresse infinie, sa dévotion à son plaisir durant la nuit, son regard… c'était comme un adieu. Et même s'il l'avait aimée au-delà de toute raison, il ne lui pardonnerait _jamais, _si elle essayait de lui voler son fils.

« Allons-y. »

Ils se rendirent aux écuries. Le roi enfourcha son cerf, tandis que le capitaine et une poignée de soldats montèrent à cheval. Le roi forma trois groupes, auxquels il ordonna de prendre des points cardinaux, tandis que lui-même parti vers l'Ouest avec le capitaine. Des heures durant, ils ne trouvèrent rien. Et aucun messager du royaume ne vint cesser leur recherche pour les informer que la reine et le prince étaient rentrés. À un moment donné, ils croisèrent l'équipe du Nord qui s'était déplacée un peu de leur côté, puis ils se séparèrent, et après deux autres heures, Thranduil croisa l'équipe du Sud. Le désespoir lui donnait presque la nausée. Dayara était agile, maligne, et elle connaissait la forêt aussi bien que le coeur de son mari. Si elle ne voulait pas être trouvée, on ne la trouverait pas. Mais le seigneur avait au moins espéré que ce soit leur fils qui les trahisse. Et puis…

« Là, mon roi ! » Le roi des elfes se tourna vivement dans la direction indiquée, mais ne vit qu'une ou deux formes laides et rampantes se faufiler dans l'ombre des arbres, très au loin. Avait-on réellement vu son fils ? « J'aimerais me tromper, mais une horde d'araignées géantes est à ses trousses ! » ajouta le soldat de la patrouille Sud.

Le seigneur comprit que ses yeux n'avaient pas été trompés. Il était chanceux qu'un de ses officiers ait entraperçu la petite silhouette de Legolas avant, avec autant de flore. Le cerf du roi s'élança le premier, slalomant habilement entre les arbres au gré des murmures d'encouragement sindarins de son cavalier. En quelques minutes, il aperçut le petit corps de son fils grimper agilement sur le tronc d'un arbre en se servant des failles de son écorce. La flèche du capitaine tua l'araignée qui voulut le suivre et le cerf du roi écrasa les premiers insectes géants tandis que sa longue épée tranchait les pattes en un rien de temps par des arabesques si élégantes et gracieuses qu'on en oublierait presque la puissance meurtrière. Juste sur ses talons, le capitaine et les soldats tuaient les ennemis qui s'étaient trouvés hors de la portée de son épée.

Thranduil passa une jambe par-dessus l'encolure du cerf et descendit souplement proche de l'arbre où s'était perché son fils.

« Legolas ! »

« Père ! » s'exclama de soulagement l'enfant en se laissant tomber dans les bras ouverts de Thranduil.

Cela faisait longtemps que Legolas ne s'était pas jeté contre lui ainsi. Depuis qu'il avait appris à bien s'exprimer, en fait, et que son père le considérait trop "vieux" pour recevoir ce genre d'attention. Après l'avoir rattrapé, le roi déposa son fils au sol et resta un genou à terre pour le garder longuement contre lui. Puis, il desserra son étreinte et jeta un regard au capitaine et aux soldats derrière lui.

« Trouvez Dayara » ordonna t-il. Puis il se désintéressa d'eux et serra à nouveau Legolas contre son coeur encore effrené. « Oh mon fils… comment as-tu pu la laisser t'emmener loin de moi ? »

Le corps de Legolas tremblait. Il était en sécurité désormais. Seules la déception et la colère de son père l'effrayaient au plus haut point. Il préférait encore quand une horde de monstres était à ses trousses !

« Mère n'y est pour rien » dit-il dans un sanglot. L'étreinte de son père était son seul réconfort dans sa terreur. « Je vous demande pardon d'être parti. Je voulais trouver les gemmes blanches et les trésors d'argent pour vous, père ! J'espérais rentrer avant le lever du soleil, je suis … je suis désolé… ! Je ne représenterai plus un fardeau... »

Malgré une exaspération toujours présente, le cœur du roi s'était allégé de savoir que son fils n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le quitter. Dayara avait fui après lui, au matin, alors que Legolas était parti dans la nuit, d'après ses dires. Elle n'avait pas dit au revoir à son propre fils, auquel cas, elle aurait remarqué son absence ! Legolas avait donc échappé à la vigilance des sentinelles, et avait parcouru tout ce chemin seul ! A croire que Thranduil l'avait sous-estimé… mais où était donc Dayara ? Le roi avait au moins la consolation de savoir que la seule raison qui avait éloigné Legolas de lui, c'était le souci de celui-ci à lui faire plaisir.

« Ta jeunesse n'est pas une excuse pour avoir la jugeote d'un troll… » pesta le roi dans un murmure.

« M-mère est partie aussi, elle a disparu ? Est-ce que c'était pour me retrouver ? Est-ce ma faute ? »

Le petit Legolas releva ses yeux en larmes vers son père. Le visage de Thranduil était grave. Le cœur de l'enfant fut saisi de plus d'effroi encore.

« Père… _est-ce ma faute ? _»

* * *

Fin du chapitre.


End file.
